


dyno

by FortinbrasFTW



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autumn, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wilderness, jaren on the run tracked by fallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW
Summary: Dyno (noun): A mountain-climbing and bouldering slang term for a dynamic move from one climbing hold to another. A dyno requires explosive movement and often means that during the leap or lunge, the climber won’t be touching the rock at all.
Relationships: Jaren Ward / Rezyl Azzir, Jaren Ward/Dredgen Yor
Kudos: 23





	dyno

One of the children had started to cry. Her mother smothered her mouth, hands shaking in the close cold of the cave. It only made the girl cry harder.

Ghost flicked over, gentle light bathing the girl's dirty face as it tried to spin its plates for a distraction. It worked, a bit. Jaren didn't look away from the lopsided door latched over the mouth of the cave.

They'd been tracked, that much he knew. There'd never been much of a chance they wouldn't be, not with a group like this. Tired feet dragging, smelling of exhaustion and fraying hope. There were eight of them left, all huddled behind him. He didn't think they were watching the door. It felt like they were only watching him.

Night was falling fast as autumn huddled in around the Dead Zone peaks. In the cave it was almost entirely dark already. Jaren's breath was steady, small puffs of fogged breath catching every other beat. Smells of raw spruce, cold moss, and ripened juniper crouched in the rocky hollow with them. He'd always liked autumn. His Word waited in his hand, comfortable, warmed from a long day of balancing on a razor's edge. He had four shots left. Four. His ghost had stopped reminding him by now, silent with the rest of them.

Chittering clicked through the feed of his helmet, Ghost patching it through from outside. The sound of fallen grew, closing in as they crept down the cliff-face just outside, talons digging into the bits of wet earth for purchase, stones tumbling down the ravine as they eased down, down, down. Jaren wondered how many could make it down the ledge. If they made it, how many at a time could fit? How much time had he bought them? He forced the ifs and maybes away. They didn't matter now. They were out of time.

Four shots.

All things considered, it wasn't a bad way to die. There had been times in his life when he was sure he was due a worse finale. But this. His back to people who needed him, the scent of a cold autumn, tall pines all around. Definitely could be worse.

The door was narrow. Even if they shattered it clean off, he could get them one at a time. Might be able to manage two with one shot if they lined up acquiescing-like. Four shots. There were more fallen than that, a lot more. If the bigger captain made it through first, he could block most of the door with its bulk. That would give him enough time to make the other three shots count. His free hand teased the familiar hilt of his blade, still sticky with ether-blood. The bodies would be the best chance, Ghost could rezz him after he fell to claws the first time before they could push past him. But Fallen weren't stupid. They'd see his game, they'd pull the corpses away so by his third rezz, maybe his fourth, they'd be past him.

Thinking too much. It never did him any favors. Anyways, what was there to think about? He'd shoot, and when he couldn't shoot he'd slice, and when he couldn't slice, he'd die. They believed in him. Barely, but they did. Jaren wasn't much for faith, but he'd take this. It might make him get to his feet one more time than he'd manage otherwise.

Outside the door, the chittering suddenly stopped. Slowly, smooth as silk, Jaren raised his canon.

 _Crack_. They hit the door.

Behind him someone screamed, sound escaping wild and frantic like a trapped animal.

 _Crack._ They hit again. _Crack_. Again. _CRACK._ The worn wood splintered inwards. Jaren's left eye slipped closed.

The vandal's head exploded in a rain of ether and gargled screams. The dreg behind it was kicked back by the shot, flailing as it careened into the dark chasm behind. Jaren just loosened the his leather-clad grip on the trigger. The barrel spun. Clicked. Jaren pulled.

He caught the next dreg as it dove through the shattered door. The bullet popped through its stomach, landing dead center to the head of a Captain pulling itself over the ledge behind. The captain's helmet cracked apart, head shocked back. But it didn't fall. Its claws dug into the earth, strength dragging its girth over the cliff like some rising moon.

The dreg's life leaked out of it in pooling fear, filling the little cave with the stench of tide and marrow. More vandals, two, pressing in before their Captain. One narrowed gleaming eyes onto his own, arcing its approach close to the stone of the wall. Clever. Jaren's knife flicked from the dark, burying with a thunk into its skull.

Someone nudged against his back, pressing something into his hand. The old man met his gaze for a flashing moment, giving Jaren his knife. The other vandal fell with a knife to its throat.

They were still coming. He could hear claws scaling the cliff-face, chitters and clicks mounting to a chorus, giddy for the end of a hunt.

Two shots left. The captain was crouching to fit through the door.

Jaren ran, three bounds. His hands found a purchase on a beam above the entry, solar spinning between his veins as he swung, kicking with a blast of golden light. The Captain didn't even have a chance of catching the ledge, it flew back into the dark with a scrambling scream.

Now, exposed, greedy claws snatched for his limbs, only to tear away again singed with solar and smelling of smoke. Jaren landed just outside the door on three points, swinging his cape to one side to angle a shot up where fallen dripped down the cliffside like trickling water.

The shot sang true, sluicing up the length of four creatures, their claws losing purchase, their bodies spiraling down into the dark with their comrades.

 _"Jaren!"_ Ghost warned.

He flung himself back, just dodging the arc blade that slammed home, biting into the chilled mountain soil. Jaren stumbled back, one step, two. The opening was tightest here. If he fell, he'd at least slow them down.

Cool air swept his bangs back from his eyes. Behind him the girl was still crying. Funny. He always thought that when he did die his heart would be hammering jackrabbit quick. But it simple kept a beat. Slow. Steady. Maybe he wasn't that afraid to die after all.

Dregs poured down the rocks, vandals crowded the edges of his vision, and dead center, _another_ Captain landed with a shudder. It arced to its full height, helmet white as the moon, cape catching the wind. It leveled a shock-rifle half the length of a sparrow and narrowed its gleaming eyes.

One shot left. Jaren took it. His breath caught, mist on the air as the sound fled. The captain didn't fall... It lifted.

Its head lolled back limp and loose as the Captain's body rose. Jaren blinked, gun still firmly locked in front of him. Higher, higher, the captain rose, until Jaren could see the black glint of armor under it.

The titan swung. The Captain's body dashed any Fallen on the lower cliff like a maul, swiping them clean off, discarded corpse crashing down right after them.

The ammo canister flicked through the air in a neat arc. Jaren caught it. Machine gun fire unfurled in a burst of light as he slammed the ammo home. A rain of spitting light shattered the forces making their way down the cliff, or maybe by now they were trying to make their way back up. It was hard to tell.

Jaren found the titan's back and pressed his own against it, canon shots ringing as he knocked back one, another, another. Between the roar of gunfire he thought he heard a voice.

"What?" he tossed over his shoulder.

"You let yourself get cornered," Rezyl's voice clipped back through the comms. "I didn't think you were that stupid."

Jaren fired from the hip as one vandal dove to make the ledge. It tumbled back in a cloud of ether and twitching limbs. Something Shaxx said once clips across his mind. _“We are all fools if we live long enough.”_

He couldn't seem to find a clever reply.

It doesn't take too long to clear the way. Night had fallen properly by the time he and Azzir get everyone back up the ledge, and a cool half-moon hung low by the time finally got the fires going and the shelter set. No one seemed to feel much like eating, but Jaren killed and gutted a few rabbits all the same, turning them steady over a low fire. The girl who had been crying seemed considerably less shaken as Rezyl carried her on one broad shoulder, looking for the best place for her and her mother to settle for the night. He'd taken his helmet off, dark short hair tossing just a touch in the cool breeze, laden with promises of winter.

It was different, the way they looked at him. Jaren was easier on the lightless, he knew as much. As long as they didn't catch sight of his piece, he could pass as just about anyone with his old boots and worn jacket, but Rezyl Azzir, obsidian armor glowing like dragon-plate in the moonlight, the sheer mass of him comparable to the Captains that had hunted them for weeks... There was no way to pretend he was just another one of them.

An older man nudged Jaren aside, offering to take on the tending of the meet. Jaren pulled his eyes from the titan. He did his best to avoided looking at him after that, each time he passed, settling the survivors in one at a time, doing the work needed to break down the wall of Impossible Other that Jaren could feel them all shrinking from. But each time he felt Rezyl's eyes pass over him, there was something barbed teasing that shivered across his skin, even as he smiled so easily to the others.

Jaren tossed a decent sized log onto the coals, sitting back down next to the older man as he tore into a rabbit's haunch. The hunter sighed into his scarf, watching as the flames eagerly settled into the new fuel.

"Alright, let's go."

Jaren blinked up. Rezyl was looking down at him expectantly, thick arms crossed. Jaren swallowed. "What?"

"We're doing a patrol."

"We— I can just do it."

Rezyl's stare went hard.

"Or uh, not? Alright, alright—" Jaren winced, stretching his back as he rose to his feet. He pulled an old gray knitted cap out of his pocket, tugging it down over his ears and settling his longer hair down around his neck.

Rezyl cut a wide track towards the perimeter of the camp. Jaren followed the titan's back, circling towards the east where the moon was creeping up the sky. He ran a hand over his thick stubble, it caught, and he pulled it back. A small streak of blood was on his glove, something must have caught him. Didn't seem deep, probably too surface for Ghost to worry about.

He looked up again. Rezyl was gone.

Jaren just had time to put a hand on his gun before a strong shoulder checked him hard. He went stumbling right into a boulder smothered between the lanky pine trees and scrubby mountain shrubs.

Jaren's breath popped out of him. "Hey—!"

Rezyl's forearm shoved hard to his chest, forcing Jaren's back to arc against the curvature of the rock. _"What were you thinking?"_ Rezyl growled in the cold. "No one has seen you for months, Jaren. _Months_."

Jaren loosened his grip on his gun, placed one palm open and steady on Rezyl's forearm. The armor was cold to the touch. "I was only—"

"I know what you were doing." Rezyl pressed further into his space.

Jaren's gaze darkened. "Then you know it's important."

Rezyl sighed. He dropped his weight from Jaren's but remained close enough to talk low between them. "If you had only said something then—"

"Like you said something?" There's no bite to the reminder. It's a simple truth. Just like it's always been.

Rezyl's eyes narrowed in the dark. Jaren ignored him.

"Least I'm not chasing legends are ghosts. I just... I stumbled into them, I was just getting them home."

Rezyl shook his head once. After a moment, voice low: "I know."

Jaren raised a tentative hand. He let it alight on a paldron slung over broad shoulders, easy as a bird. Rezyl looked at it, expression eaten up in the gathering dark.

"I am glad you know," Jaren said. "That you found us."

"I didn't find them. I found you."

The smell of pine and cold clung around them like a frightened thing. The gentle murmur of bodies shifting around camp. Voices cautious but present. Safe. Warm. Alive.

"If I say thank you," Jaren felt his voice deepen, close the distance, "would you believe me?"

There was a dangerous spark quivering behind his chest, had been fluttering since that first shot. He'd never been all that good at putting it out on his own. His fingers reached, just a bit, just enough. The spark shivered. He let himself touch edge of Reyzl's hair, just where the black of it was consumed by the shadows.

Rezyl poured into his space like a breaking levee. The titan lifted him up, got Jaren's back flat to the boulder, and Jaren's surprised how ready he was for it. Hands eager along his ribs, hips firm under his, mouth unyielding as he pushed Jaren back and just let himself _take_. His lips were colder than Jaren expected, but it didn't stop him from dropping his jaw open with a shudder, solar tinging his breath. Reyzl consumed: swallowing Jaren's tongue, biting his jaw, licking up his neck. Jaren gasped while he could. He was always like this: hungry, unending, unyielding. It was like tumbling into a blackhole.

Rezyl licked into his mouth, the strength of his thighs keeping Jaren up as he shucked off the woolen cap and sunk his hands into his longer hair. He tilted his head the way he wanted it, thumbs grazing Jaren's stubble, and devoured him. Jaren groaned, let himself sink, slip, fall right into that shivering peace, the place hung right between utterly lost and miraculously found.

It was good here. Pinned between the bones of a mountain and Rezyl’s will. Heady. Dizzying in a way he didn't want to let go of.

_Trapped._

A thrill shivered through his chest. Maybe he was, and maybe that was alright. For a moment. For an encompassing, obliterating now. ThougH, the way Reyzl was kissing him, it seemed like he could brute force now into forever. Jaren almost believed him.

Reyzl ran his nose along the edge of Jaren’s neck, fingers tightening firm in his hair, exposing the line of his throat. "Hmm" he hummed almost thoughtfully.

"What?" Jaren asked, he kicked his hips forward, chasing friction with a clever twist he heard snare a groan in Reyzl's throat.

Reysl's grip tightened on his hair warningly. "You smell like ether."

Jaren felt himself smile, he couldn't help it, hazy on lust and a danger that balanced between caught and caged. "You smell like snow."

Rezyl huffed, heavy hand suddenly dropping between them to press tight around the clothed length of Jaren's cock.

Jaren swore, head falling back to the rock with a soft sound. Rezyl squeezed, pressed impossibly closer, covered Jaren's mouth with his to eat his gasp off of his tongue.

"I forgot how warm you are." Rezyl's voice purred against him. Close. Deep. Secret.

"I forgot you were such a teas— _ahH_ -" A gasp hissed into the cold air as Rezyl slide his hand under Jaren’s belt.

Jaren scrambled, snatching at the titan's mark, the belts underneath, desperate to touch, hold, gain some sort of leverage. Rezyl simply caught his wrists, pinning them cruelly to the stone behind his head. Jaren laughed, dizzy on sex and the smell of autumn, the sound of it vanishing into the sheer bulk of Rezyl as he stretches him back, easily undoing his belts, holsters, buttons. He was moving faster despite himself Jaren can tell, and hell he wasn’t going to complain. There was something desperate but still unendingly solid in the way Rezyl cut through his layers, hand finally wrapping around his bare skin. Jaren hissed, fingers flexing on nothing where they were held back.

He heard Rezyl swear once, then "hold on” and he's lifted Jaren far easier than he lifted that Captain. Jaren hardly had time to process before Rezyl's mouth closed around his dick, swallowing him in one.

 _"Fuck—!" The sound_ punched out of him like a prayer. A distant part of him realized he knees were resting on Rezyl's shoulders, that he wasn't even touching the ground at all, strong hands simply gripping under his thighs, holding him up with devastating ease. Rezyl just sank into him as Jaren body tried and failed to find some way to take his own weight. A wet tongue dragged up his length and Jaren doubled over, hands clutching into Reyzl's hair, lost words falling against his ears. Reyzl hummed approval which almost had Jaren coming right then and there. He bit his tongue, furious to hang onto this, this pinned terrifying peace. But Rezyl seemed to have other plans.

He swallowed him mercilessly, the slick hollow slide fast and devastating, not giving an inch of ground, not slowing for anything, and Jaren tumbled apart on his tongue, a cursing gasping mess as his hands tugged hard the too-short hair, solar spurting off of his skin in waves as he came thick and staggered into Rezyl's relentless mouth.

Finally, Rezyl lets him go. Jaren couldn’t help tracing his fingers down his throat to feel him swallow and the titan arced his head back obligingly as he did.

"I missed you.” He wasn’t even sure if he said it, or if the wind just caught against the trees just right.

Rezyl hummed, simple and satisfied. He bit wide into the meat of Jaren’s thigh. Not a nip, not sudden or playful. He let his teeth sink in slow and deep, leaving a solid mark as Jaren shuddered.

Slowly, steadily, Rezyl lowered him to the ground. Jaren blinked up foggily, bones sore and loose all at once. Rezyl was still crowded into his space, but not touching him, only just. His hand found Jaren's jaw, lifting it the few inches needed to kiss himse again. A conquering kiss, deep and slow and demanding. He pulled back, only a breath. His voice was a gravity well against Jaren’s chest. "Turn around."

 _Titans, s_ omething echoed in Jaren's head. But no, that wasn’t right. There were titans, and then there was Rezyl Azzir.

Jaren's forehead pressed to the cold rock, the heat leeching out of him so fast it's only cool for a moment. He could feel Reyzl crowding in behind him. One hand landed where Jaren's braced with one of his one. Strong fingers pressed his apart, claiming the space between . Rezyl's feet eased Jaren's wider and Jaren swallowed. Rezyl's other hand landed firm and comfortable in the middle of Jaren’s back. It slid firmly upward, and for a moment, Jaren was sure it was going to sink into his hair, but it shifted right around the front of his neck instead. Jaren's breath caught. His pulse had been so steady in that damn cave, but now, now it was flickering like a hummingbird on the meat of Rezyl's thumb.

The titan tightened his grip. Just enough. "Tell me again."

Jaren swallowed. "I... I missed you."

Rezyl made a close satisfied sound, but Jaren still wasn't ready when the hand left his throat and began instead to open him up hard and fast.

Jaren's breath punched out of him, each new gasp chasing the last rabidly across the cold surface of the mountain rock. Rezyl’s hand was suddenly slick and strong and deliciously familiar in a way that curled deep behind his stomach. Jaren let himself get lost, let the dangerous edge tingling at his fingers seep sparking through the rest of him. He shifted the strength of his core, pooling weight on his forearms to thrusts back with a smart twist of his hips. Reyzl _growled_ , adding a third finger and curling deftly. Jaren snatched his own cry in his throat like a caught bird and forced it down into a shudder.

Fortunately he wasn't the only one feeling impatient; unfortunately Rezyl didn't seem ready to slow his avalanche pace for anything. Fingers were thrummed through him, in and out, out and— " _Ah!"_ the next push punched straight up Jaren's gut as Rezyl's cock pressed into him. He didn't give him even a moment to adjust, pounding into him like he belonged there, and gratitude swam wildly around Jaren's head as he arced into it. Rezyl's hand suddenly left his on the rock, scrambling for purchase on his hip and Jaren took his chance.

It's a trick to get one knee smooth and tight to his chest but he manages it, twisting right around on Rezyl's cock facing front. He locked hands on Rezyl's shoulder just in time to see the shock of it push Rezyl over an invisible edge. Jaren _feels_ the thick weight inside of him pulse frantically and he lifted up, driving his weight down with all the lithe strength he has, and that's just it. Rezyl slammed him back into the rock, pounding into him with a smothered cry to his neck as he came. Solar tightened hard around Jaren's dick at the feeling of all that strength spilling into him, and he realized he was hard again just a moment before his second stuttering orgasm hit him.

The come down was slow. Rezyl, always unapologetically consuming, eclipsing the moon at his back as he kept all of his attention on Jaren. His hands massaged heavily on the back of Jaren's thighs as he eased him down to the ground. He traced the back of his neck, finding where the rock scratched him and pressing a cool thumb there, comforting. His face pressed into Jaren's hair, breathing deep before he finally took a step back. He found a cloth, offered it, giving him space as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes to take in the night.

Jaren took a moment to clean up before doing. He shivered, feeling solar fading off of his skin slowly, melding into the smell pine and the slanting moonlight. He reached for his pants, adjusting belts and ties with easy practice.

"So," he said eventually, closing the last holster strap "Do you think that was, uh... loud?"

Rezyl was still close. He always stayed close after. His hand caught easy on Jaren's cheek, stare dark on his own. "You were going to die for them today. They can listen to me fuck you all night."

Jaren coughed out a laugh, shifting. "I didn't die for them."

Rezyl leveled a stern but fond gaze. "One day, I'd like you to be the one coming after me."

Jaren let himself smile. "Did I say thank you?"

"Yes," Rezyl closes the small distance between them, kissing him again like it's just that easy, like he's something Rezyl gets to keep. But Jaren knows, he feels it as sure as the stone against his fingertips: Rezyl understands he never can. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always comments and kudos are appreciated. Also! Seems like the Rezyl Azzir tag didn't exist before this fic? Wild! Anyways these two are stuck in my head in a big way.
> 
> Find me on twitter @fortinbrasftw


End file.
